I Need a Doctor
I Need a Doctor Lyrics Dinah: I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor Call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life Trevor: I told the World one day I would pay it back Say it on tape, and lay it, record it So that one day I could play it back But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that Doubt start to creep in, everyday it's so grey and black Hope I just need a ray of that Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for em They just say it's wack They don't know what dope is And I don't know if I was awake or asleep When I wrote this, All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest You picked me up, breathed life in me I owe my life to you But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do But it just dawned on me you lost a son Demons fightin' you, it's dark Let me turn on the lights and brigthen me and enlighten you I don't think you realize what you mean to me Not the slightest clue Cause me and you were like a crew I was like your sidekick You gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fucking mic Or you gon hug me But I'm out of options , there's nothing else I can do cause... Dinah: I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor Call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life Trevor: It hurts when I see you struggle You come to me with ideas You say there pieces so I'm puzzled Cause the shit I hear is crazy But your either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more Seems like your own opinions not one you can form Can't make a decision you keep questioning yourself Second guessing and it's almost like your begging for my help Like I'm your leader Your supposed to be my fucking mentor I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are It was you, who believed in me When everyone was telling you don't sign me Everyone at the fucking label, lets tell the truth You risked your career for me I know it as well as you Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy Wyatt, I'm crying in this booth You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours But I can never repay you what you did for me is way more But I aint giving up faith and you aint giving up on me Get up Dre, I'm dying I need you, come back for fucks sake Dinah: I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor Call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life Bring me back to life Bring me back to life (I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life) Wyatt: It literally feels like a lifetime ago But I still remember the shit like it was yesterday though You walked in, yellow jump suit Whole room, cracked jokes Once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke But my friends, some of them I put on But they just left, they said they was riding to the death But where the fuck are they now Now that I need them I don't see none of them All I see is Slim Screw all you fair-weather friends All I need is him Freaking backstabbers When the chips were down you just laughed at us Now you bout to feel the freakin' wrath of aftermath, faggots You gon see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been? You can kiss my indecisive ass crack maggots and the crackers ass Little cracker jack beat making wack math, Backwards producers, I'm back bastards One more cd and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving I'll guarantee they scream Dre don't leave us like that man cause... Dinah: I'm about to lose my mind You've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor Call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life Bring me back to life Bring me back to life Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs